Bananas and Popsicles Oh My!
by emo-geek-87
Summary: Kurt - after teasing Puck mercilessly by first eating a banana and then sucking on a popsicle for dessert - somehow manages to slip underneath the table unnoticed. Puck/Kurt SLASH NC-17


Title:Bananas and Popsicles. Oh My!

Author: emo_chick_87

Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Puck

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 2122 words

Spoilers: Season One.

Genre: Smutty Smut for Smut's Sake.

Warnings: boy on boy sexytimes/ hardcore blowjobs/ slight D/S undertones

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Summary: All the gleeks are sitting at a table together in the cafeteria during lunch and Kurt - after teasing Puck mercilessly by first eating a banana and then sucking on a popsicle for dessert - somehow manages to slip underneath the table unnoticed.

.

Looking back, Puck really owes Damien a cake or something. Well, after he gets the well deserved hit to the solar plexus.

It was common knowledge that you did not put your hands on anything that belonged to Puck. It is also common knowledge that Kurt Hummel falls into that category. He sees how some people could get confused. That rule mostly applied to violence or frozen beverages. Mostly being the key phrase. It also meant any hand placed on him in lust or in the attempt to inspire any kind of lust. Who the fuck did that kid think he was? Like Puck couldn't see the grope-fest that was taking place from the field. The Cheerios were only like ten feet from them.

He saw the way Kurt pulled away from the awkward touch but he also saw the blush that colored his cheeks. It was decided that Kurt would have to be dealt with first. Unfortunately, Puck wouldn't get the chance to assert his dominance until lunch.

He was stuck in in-school-suspension for the entire morning for shoving Karofsky's head in the toilet. It wasn't his fault people were always trying to get Kurt when he wasn't around. Some people just take longer to learn simple lessons. Needless to say he had the entire morning to get himself completely worked up about the whole Damien thing.

As soon as the lunch bell rang he bolted from the salmon pink room and bee-lined for Algebra. He made it to the door before Kurt was able to leave the room. He kept a tight grip on Kurt's forearm until he could force him into the nearest boys bathroom. A rough hand grabs Kurt hair and forces him to meet Puck's eye.

"What the hell was that this morning?"

"I told him no." Kurt whimpered in pleasure as Puck forced his thigh between Kurt's and thrusts up roughly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. But I saw that pretty little blush. I bet it went all the way down. Didn't it?"

"No, baby, I promise. It wasn't the same." Kurt's whimpers increased as the hand tightened in his hair and he was given permission to ride Puck's thigh.

"Tonight, I'm going to make sure my mark is all over you. I'm gonna come in you, on you, rub us all over your skin and you're not allowed to shower. You'll reek of me and of us all day."

Kurt's groan was covered by a harsh kiss.

"You like that, don't you baby? Maybe I'll even get the plug and leave it in. That way I can pull you into an empty classroom and bend you over a desk. You'll be ready for me, won't you? You'll never say no?"

"No... Never...Noah...Always yours."

"Good."

All at once, Puck rips his touch away from Kurt and leaves him gasping through heaving breaths as he tries to make himself presentable again.

.

Except for the slight hair ruffle by the base of his skull, you can't really tell what happened in the bathroom. But even from across the room, Puck could see the way Kurt's eyes sparkled with unfulfilled lust.

He grabbed the tray and made his way towards the gleek table. He sat down next to Mercedes and directly across from Puck. He smirked when Puck seemed to notice all he had on his tray were a small cup of purple grapes and a long ripe banana. Kurt chatted calmly as he rolled each grape between his thumb and forefinger before placing it lightly against his lips. Pulling each one in with an audible i_suck_/i.

Kurt's fingers glistened in the florescent lights when he was done with his grapes. He watched as the vein in Puck neck bulged as he licked each finger. Tongue twirling seductively around each fingertip before he started softly drumming his wet fingers over the bright yellow skin of the banana.

He toyed gently with the tip as his other hand held a firm grip of the base. The slow slide of each part of the peel falling had Puck thrusting into the empty air under the table. Kurt took teasingly dainty bites around the 'shaft' of the banana before plunging it in his mouth as far as he could. He took half of the banana as a bite into his mouth.

Mercedes decided that she wanted some of it too, because she reached over a plucked it from his hand. Puck would have considered throwing down with a girl if she hadn't passed over the second half of her Popsicle.

"Here. It's getting all melty in the paper. Plus it's cherry. Your favorite."

Kurt's eyes light up as he slips the tip of the cherry ice pop into his mouth. He held it there for a few seconds before changing his mind. He studies the treat for a second before plunging its entirety of it in his mouth. Puck actually groaned when he saw Kurt's lips come together over the wooden stick. He held it in his mouth until it started to burn his cheeks and the melting liquid started to spill down his chin. His eyes watered as he slurped up as much of the liquid as he could.

Kurt's pulled the treat out of his mouth and smirked right before opening his mouth wide. Flattening his tongue to his chin, Puck squirmed as Kurt started to slap the pink ice pop against his tongue. The impossibly pink spit clung to the wooden stick with each consecutive slap. Soon only a small piece of it was left and Kurt let it rest against his cheek as he placed the wooden stick down beside the empty bowl.

He took a quick glance around before he place his forefinger over his lips in a ishush/i-ing gesture and slid down under the table.

Puck felt hesitant hands on his thighs and realized how nervous Kurt was about all of this. The fact he was still willing to go through with it because he thought it might please Puck caused him to thrust against the face that was hovering over his crotch.

He was glad he'd skipped the shower after practice this morning because he knew just how much Kurt loved when he could smell that all together musk of man. His sweatpants tented heavily towards Kurt and he visibly twitched when the cool air hit him under the table. He muffled his gasp in his fist as Kurt let the cold liquid in his mouth fall over his hot flesh. At the first touch of Kurt's cool mouth, Puck exploded for the first time. He felt Kurt swallow around him and he kept up the punishing suction on his mouth.

When he was sure Puck wasn't going to go soft right away, he pulled back and admired his handiwork. He saw the pink liquid that pooled around the base of Puck's cock and dripped down to his balls. His spit mixed with what he couldn't swallow and clung dirtily to the head of Puck's cock. His warm tongue danced over each of Puck's balls and followed the trail of sugar water until he could taste the salty musk of Puck's perineum. His nose was nuzzling between the crease of Puck's sac and the base of his dick when he felt Puck tense for a second time under his hands. The thick, white cum paints his neck and lands in his bangs.

The sensation of Puck marking him like this made him thrust against Puck's calf. He watched as Puck deflated a bit and he decided to explore a bit more.

His thumbs graze the soft skin of Puck's pubic bone and Kurt presses light kisses into the flesh. He slides the bottom of Puck's shirt up slightly and starts to pepper tongue kisses on every inch that he reveals.

He can hear the crunch of an empty can above his head and the muffled sound of Finn asking if Puck's okay. He thinks he hears Mercedes ask where he went and he thinks Puck gives her an answer she seems satisfied with because he sees her legs swing out from under the table and head towards the door.

He glances at his watch and notices that there's only five more minutes before the bell is going to ring . He has to make Puck come at least once more before the end. He can't sit through Chemistry thinking he left Puck wanting for anything or with an empty stomach. There was a warmth that would always spread through him when he had a few of Puck's loads sitting heavy in him.

He nuzzled Puck's stomach again and plunged his tongue deep into his belly button. He felt Puck rise to full hardness again under his chin and plunged down as far as he could go. His head started to raise faster and faster. His head hitting the table lightly with each upstroke.

He wasn't prepared for the moment Puck thrust viciously into his mouth and Puck slammed his fist onto the table to cover the sound of his gagging. The second thrust was double the force of the first but he was ready this time and Kurt had to reach down to squeeze the base of his own cock to keep from coming right then.

With the third thrust, Puck's right hand came under the table to caress his cheek before curling his fingers around the back of Kurt's neck. Puck forced him into a quicker rhythm until he stop altogether. He pushed Kurt down as far as he could go and just held him there. Through the ringing in his ears, Kurt thought he heard the lunch bell ring but he wasn't sure.

His eyes watered fiercely and his spit ran out of his mouth, soaking Puck's entire pelvic region. Kurt arched his back and moved until he was settled on all fours. His hands were braced on Puck's ankle and he could feel the twitch of each calf. He takes deep breaths through his nose and waits.

The silence in the cafeteria rings loud in Kurt's ears and he sighs in pleasure as Puck's left hand slips underneath the table too. Puck's hands cradle either side of his head and he started to thrust deeply into Kurt's mouth. Each thrust pushes Kurt away and his ass hits the bench of the opposite side of the table. Puck pulls him back in and he tightens his knees around Kurt's neck. Kurt feels Puck's balls pull in and he gasps as Puck's two hands hold his mouth agape. The hot rush of semen coats Kurt's face and he groans as Puck stops him from licking the rest of it off the tip of his cock.

Puck pulls him up beside him and grabs his hand when he tries to wipe his face off. Kurt folds his hands in his lap and waits as Puck pulls his pants back up. When he finally does speak, Puck's voice is rough.

"Did you jizz in your pants?"

Kurt shakes he head slightly and smiles because he knows that will please Puck.

"Good boy. Now we're not going to class this afternoon."

Kurt fixes him with a surprised glance.

"We are going to take advantage of that big empty house. I'm going to give you a reward for being so good. But first you need to do something for me."

Kurt nods frantically against Puck's hand.

"We're going to walk to the car like this."

Kurt's eyes go wide and he starts to shake his head.

"Yes, we are. You're mine and that seems to be something that some people need to be reminded of. We'll go around back so the whole student body won't see but I need to see you like this. Walking through these hallways covered in me. Okay?"

Kurt nods and presses a sloppy kiss onto Puck's lips.

"Okay."

So Kurt does what Puck asks of him and the power that floods through him is unexpected. Puck spends the twenty minutes rewarding him. He licks his face clean the moment they get in the backseat of the Navigator and fucks him until the door handle leaves it's mark on his hip.

They spend the afternoon playing in Kurt's basement and after dinner Puck gets Kurt to help him bake a cake. Because a cake it totally called for when your actions bring on this much awesome.

But the punch definitely comes first because it's common knowledge. Kurt Hummel belongs to Noah Puckerman and Noah Puckerman belongs to Kurt Hummel.

Some people just take longer to learn easy lessons.


End file.
